Dark Rose
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: Katie loved someone but never got the guts to tell him how she felt...But she was too late..Now she is writing him a letter telling him everything...One-shot..R&R..I'm sucking at summary's right now


**A/N: Hey....This is another one of my one-shot's...I have no idea where it is going to go..I'm just going to come up with everything along the way like I always do...I hope you like it..R&R, please  
**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------___

_Dear Freddy,  
  
Hi...I can't believe I'm writing to you after everything that happened..After everything you put the band and I through..But, I am writing this letter, aren't I? I can't stop now...I'm writing to confess..I'm going to tell you something that only Summer knows.  
  
Let me start at the beginning...When I moved to New York, I was alone..I had no one. My mother and father had died in plane crash and I was living with my grandmother Marjorie, who paid no attention to me...She loved me, I know that. But, it was like she blamed me for my parents deaths..Because I was the one who drove them to go on that trip...I was trouble..I drank and smoke at the age of 9..It was all because my parents did the same thing and never paid enough attention to realize what I was doing..So, I got too much to handle. The needed to get away and that's just what they did. They got away from me._

_I might of been a messed up kid, but I had a heart of gold...I cut off twelve inches of my below waist length hair to give to "Locks of Love," a couple of months before I moved to New York from Albany. I'd never do it again though...I donated enough of myself to charity. At least my hair is the same length again...I love long hair...But, I'm off subject so...Back to where O just was.  
  
When I found out that I was going to go to Horace Green, I was pissed off. I didn't want to go to some tight-ass, spoiled, rich kids paradise....I had no choice though. The educational board of administrators made me go after I tried to get a trial...I was really set on not going and also set on not having to go to school ever again..But, yet again it was not my choice. So, on he first day of school I decided that I was going to change....I was going to be the shy, quiet girl in class, I knew I could pull that off. And I did...But, I actually did turn into a real shy, quiet girl the second I stepped into Mrs. Dunum's classroom. I saw all of your faces on me, looks of curiosity and actually some glares from girls...I didn't get why though. I hasn't done anything wrong..Yet at least. I had to sit next to Marco, the red-headed kid...That is how I labeled him back then,  
I label everyone that day.  
  
For the next week I sat alone on the swing-set during recess, I had made no friends yet. Only one person had muttered a word to me, It was: "Move out of the way, new girl"..Frankie said it. But then someone came up to me...He was about my height, blonde hair and blue eyed...He was a god to me...It was you, Freddy. We made eye contact and you smiled. I remember sitting on the swings the next twenty minutes with you just talking...I had made my first friend. Throughout the next two months, I became friends with Marta, Summer, Alicia, Zack and Tomika..They were all really cool and we became close right away...But, you were the one who I could always tell my problems to and reveal my secrets. We became even tighter when Dewey faked being our sub and we started the band...  
  
I guess you might be confused..Why I just wrote all of that. Why I wrote about things you already know..I guess I'm just stalling. I'm probably too scared to tell you my deepest secret....But, I need too. So, I am going to right now...Freddy Jones ..I love you.  
  
I know it might sound weird, but it's true...I've loved you since we first made eye-contact...I still love you now. I never told you the truth before because I thought you would break my heart...And I wouldn't of been able to take that. I would of been crushed..Permanently devastated. Even though you are a good guy, I didn't know what to expect...I knew about all the girls you dated then broke their hearts..I didn't want that to happen to me.  
  
Last year, when you did what you did...It ripped my heart in two and I realized what pain really was. Why did you have to do it? Why then? Why not this year? Or even in ten years? Just getting up and quitting the band ruined everything. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Or at least I didn't get a chance to...  
  
I remember rain...It was pouring out and you had just stormed out of Dewey's apartment...I knocked on your front door and no one answered...The next thing I knew I was standing on the outside of your trampoline, watching you jump...You told me to get on, so I did...That's when we go in our fight. All I did was ask why you quit and you had to spew all those mean comments at me...I didn't know if the mascara running down my face was from the rain or my tears...Before you could apologize or say your last goodbye, I ran off...At that moment I hated you, I wanted you to die...I wanted all my love for you to vanish into thin air..Blow away like dust. But, It wouldn't go away and that is what made me hurt even more.  
  
That is why I am writing to you...I wanted to tell my secret and how I feel about everything you did. I hope you are having fun in Philadelphia and I hope you haven't forgotten about Dewey and the band...I hope you haven't forgotten about the "God of Rock".  
..And I hope you haven't forgotten about me...All the good times and all the bad...All the times you let me cry on your shoulder,  
not knowing of how I felt about you...Thinking you were just the shoulder to cry one..A friends shoulder to cry on...But, you weren't...So, just remember that day in the rain...Remember the last thing we did...The fight, the rain...Washing our emotions away for that short moment and the lightning...Shocking up our hatred for each other that laid deep in our soul, the small bit that resided in the pits of both our souls.  
  
I love you...Always remember that...I'd like to find out how you feel too...  
  
Love always, Katie  
_  
Katie folded the letter and carefully put it into the envelope.  
Katie smiled through her tears...She knew she had just done the right thing.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Freddy walked into his Philadelphia home, he had just gotten back from a make-out session with his flavor of the week: Amanda...He liked her a lot..She was funny, smart, beautiful and hot.  
Freddy thought about these things still while looking through the daily mail...But, the thoughts were broken when he saw the name "Katie Brown" on the top of a letter addressed to him.  
Ripping it open, Freddy dazedly read what his ex-best friend had to say.  
  
When he finished reading it, Freddy dropped the letter to the ground. He could not believe what he had just read...Katie loved him. A smile crept across his face, a glow in his cheeks.  
Tearing a piece of paper out of his notebook and grabbing the nearest pencil, Freddy started to write a letter to the girl who loved him.  
  
_Dear Katie,  
  
Katie...I read your letter and I have one thing to say...I love you too...I have and always will.  
  
I just realized it while reading your letter...I had no idea you felt like that. And I had no idea how much I had hurt you that rainy night...I wish I could take it all back.  
  
I know you might hate it, but I am going to stop this letter here...I don't want to say anything I might regret..But, until I can see you again (I will make sure it's soon too)...Goodbye Katie...Goodbye my dark rose..My true-love.  
  
Love always, Freddy_  
  
Freddy sealed the letter with a kiss and sent it off to Katie.  
His newfound love..His dark rose..The person he had been longing for...The one thing he had wanted during their year and a half apart.  
  
**A/N: How did you like it? Is it long? I have no idea how much I just wrote. Tell me what you think about it...R&R**


End file.
